I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by xxVegetasTorturistxx
Summary: Any of you guys seen the Saiyuki : Requiem movie? Well.. if you have, it's a story about Gojyo leaving Houlan and continuing west with the Sanzo Party. But his journey west brings new loves, will he still love her when they go back? RnR plz?


The Sanzo Party was preparing to leave Dogan's Temple, Hakkai packing everything into the jeep, Goku bouncing around like an idiot, Sanzo not-so-patiently waiting in the passenger seat. "Sanzo?" Hakkai spoke questioningly.

"What?"

"Where's Gojyo?"

"What?! You mean he isn't here?"

"No… I'm afraid I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Well where was he?"

"He was with Houlan."

"That's impossible."

"I'm afraid I have to say you're wrong, Sanzo. Don't you remember? Houlan could cast illusions, correct?"

"Are you saying that her sacrifice was some type of illusion, Hakkai?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I don't know how it works either, Sanzo. But anyway, that's where I saw him last."

"For Hell's sake… I'll go find him." Sanzo said roughly, jumping out of the jeep. He stormed off toward the palace and swung the doors open. "Gojyo!" He proceeded to open every one of the doors, looking for his lost 'companion'. "Gojyo, you worthless, pathetic kappa, get your ass out here! Now!" He opened one last door and saw Gojyo and Houlan sleeping on a large bed, most likely Houlan's. For once in Sanzo's life he felt sorry for someone. Gojyo had never been one to fall in love, but this time seemed for real, and he had to leave her.

He walked over to the bed and nudged Gojyo a bit. "Gojyo… get up."

"Hnn…" Gojyo groaned tiredly. "What is it, Sanzo?"

"I'd hate to tell you but your relationship can't last…"

The sprite suddenly became vigilant and stood straight up, looking slightly down at the priest. "What do you mean, Sanzo?"

"In case you've forgotten, kappa, we're going west."

Gojyo's eyes became very wide as he looked back at Houlan. "Sanzo…"

"I know. I can tell."

"I can't…"

"You're going to have to. Say your goodbyes and be outside soon, okay?"

"Sanzo…"

"You heard me, Gojyo." He said last before walking out the door.

"Dammit…" Gojyo whispered. He sat down on the bed and looked over his shoulder to Houlan. He smiled slightly and lay down behind her once again. "Houlan…"

"Hmm?" She said quietly, rolling over to face him.

"I have to go…"

"Your journey west… you forgot, didn't you?" Gojyo nodded and looked away from her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down on her. He clung tightly to her and forced back the tears stinging in his eyes.

"I don't want to leave you here… come with me…"

"I can't, Gojyo."

"Why not?"

"My place is here… it always has been… I'm going to try and find someone who can revive my father so maybe one day our family can rule this forest once again…"

He rested on his elbows so he looked down at her. "I understand…"

"Gojyo… are you crying?" She whispered, running her thumbs under her eyes. He shook his head and a few tears fell from his crimson eyes. "Gojyo… I love you so much… and I know you aren't ready for a real relationship yet… you know that too. Maybe on your way back east you can stop by and by then I may be ready to leave."

"But that isn't my problem, I just don't want to leave you. Ever."

"Go, Gojyo… you made a vow to someone before me."

"No…"

"Gojyo… do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Than you shouldn't worry about anything." She smiled and kissed him softly. "Now go…"

"Houlan…"

"Gojyo…"

He sighed, but walked out of the room and outside to the jeep. He sat in his usual spot behind Hakkai and looked out to the side of the vehicle as they drove away. He rested his head on the back of the jeep and struggled not to cry again. "Gojyo…" He heard the monkey say.

"What?" He practically choked out.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, what are you talking about?"

"You're crying…"

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are."

"Dammit monkey, I'm not crying, alright?!" He yelled at Goku, smacking him in the arm. As soon as he went back to his position in the jeep his tears finally did come. Hakkai stopped the car.

"Sanzo, can you drive?" Sanzo didn't respond, just moved into the drivers seat as Goku jumped up front and Hakkai got into Goku's spot next to Gojyo. He put his arm around Gojyo, resting it on the back of the jeep. Gojyo's lip quivered and he looked at his best friend sorrowfully.

"Hakkai…" He almost whimpered. "It isn't fair." He scooted closer and rested his head on Hakkai's shoulder, shoving his face into his neck.

Hakkai was shocked by Gojyo's strong emotions, he'd never seen them before, but he wrapped his arms around his friend and let him cry on his shoulder as Gojyo had done for him in the past. "I know, Gojyo… you'll be okay."

Gojyo whispered before he cried himself to sleep, mostly to himself. "I love her."


End file.
